


small differences

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles notices derek...sterek drabble - 8/20 - words of the day: spite, spend, sunday





	small differences

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

In spite of wanting to find a way home, Stiles can’t help but feel ease lazing around that Sunday afternoon. It’s four weeks since he’s been gone, but the sky is clear and the weather warm. He watches the Hale pack run around. The alpha chasing his betas with a huge smile. After spending so much time with the were, Stiles is starting to notice the small differences that set this Derek apart from _his_ Derek. The immediate caring and openness, rather than the miles of walls Stiles had to break down. He looks on as warmth fills his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
